


The Light Dims

by Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Dimitri, Mercy Killing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia/pseuds/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia
Summary: War requires sacrifice. Byleth knew that well, especially considering the current war that razed the land.Nothing, however, could prepare him for having to slay his former student.





	The Light Dims

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't already tell, this is after the 5-year time skip, where everyone is in 'rawr kill!!' mode. Also I'm using Male Byleth because that's how I imagined it in my head.  
> Also, I'm using the "Dimitri's family died" thing that was in the leaks.  
> Also, Sothis can just talk to Byleth now without sending him to the weird dream-realm thing.

"Hyah! Huah!"

Edelgard exclaimed as she swung her sword as Byleth, the sound of metal hitting metal filling up the surrounding area. Byleth blocked her blows with ease, knowing her tactics all too well from back when they trained in the Monestary. Those days long ago, when the world was a more carefree land. Those days, although only a meager few years behind them, felt like they were eternities away. Byleth had gotten used to warfare, almost numb to it, and he was sure the others felt the same. He had gotten used to sleepless nights, as the shrieks of dying soldiers rang through his ears. 

It felt almost as if the before days were otherworldly, a universe too far from reach. Still, Byleth fought, to restore peace.

He was quickly struck out of his thoughts by a sharp blow to the arm that hld his sword, cutting through his sleeve and slightly drawing blood. Byleth hissed in pain as he resisted the urge to clench the wound with his free hand.

Edelgard shook her head in disapproval. "So, you are distracted, teacher. I expected more from you than that." She rose her sword, ready to strike once more. This time, however, Byleth was ready. He dodged the assault, and reciprocated with a large swing of his sword, utilizing it as a bone whip. Edelgard let out a sound of pain as the bone-hard whip hit her front. She fell to the ground, being blown away slightly. Edelgard attempted to get up, using her sword as a crutch.

"T-Teacher..." Edelgard huffed between exhausted breaths. "Why does it have to be this way? I wish.. we could've fought together... for peace. Not.. not this." Byleth looked downwards at her, frowning. Although it was a mutually shared wish, he could not fulfill it, at least, not at her side. At the Monestary, Byleth worked with the Blue Lions. Despite being in different Houses, Byleth and Edelgard were close, as they trained together often.

However, in recent years, the death of Dimitri's family made him extremely unstable, sometimes struggling to see reason. He had ordered Byleth to kill everyone and anyone who planned to stop Dimitri's plans (what they ultimately are, Byleth doesn't know), and Byleth was not planning to defy him (mostly out of fear of what would happen, but also because of a hope to bring back the old Dimitri he once knew).

Byleth hesitated, then eventually shook his head. He opened his mouth and spoke, in a voice that was worn out and world-weary:

"I'm sorry, Edelgard, but I can't. Dimitri... he told me that if you intend to be an obstacle to his objective, I must kill you."

Edelgard's eyes widened in shock, then, after a moment, was replaced by a look of understanding. Edelgard nodded solemnly. 

"Very well, then. Kill me."

Now it was Byleth's turn to be shocked. "Are you certain, Edelgard? This is no mock battle, as you should know. This is a matter of life and death." Edelgard looked Byleth in the eyes, a gaze of certainty. 

"I am no fool, teacher," Edelgard started, "I know when my time is nigh. Now please, make it quick." 

Byleth knew that she was serious. He could tell by the tone of her voice. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it, to kill his former student, especially when she is offering her life to him on a silver platter. When it was other students he barely knew, bent on destroying him, it was easy. A little soul-crushing, but easy. 

But this, this he could not handle. Edelgard, the descendant of the Adrestian Empire, giving up her life for him. An empre- no. Not just an empress. A student. An ally. A friend. Now turned enemy because of a grueling war. 

Maybe he wasn't as war-numb as he thought.

Noticing his hesitation, Edelgard opened her mouth to speak again. "Believe me, teacher. I kew my fate was sealed the day this war began, and the day I started fighting. I knew I would die in battle. I will let you be the one to take my life." Edelgard smiled, a bittersweet smile, a nostalgic smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

That was it. Something in Byleth broke, as tears stung at his eyes. They quickly escaped his ducts as they freely flowed down his cheeks. "N-no," Byleth choked. "No, no, I can't. Edelgard, I can't." His hands shook, the sword threatening to fall from his hands. Edelgard shook her head once more, like how she did in battle.

"Please stop hesitating, teacher. I would like my death to be swift and painless."

Just then, Byleth heard a familiar voice, from inside his mind.

"Listen to her, Byleth. Remember, war requires sacrifice. You've said it yourself."

Byleth nodded, acknowledging the voice, which he knew was Sothis. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes afterwards, and nodded once more.

"Very well, Edelgard. I shall grant your wish."

Edelgard nodded in understanding. "Thank you, teacher. But, I ask of you one thing... Please, teacher, bring peace back to Fódlan."

"Of course I will, Edelgard. I promise." 

Edelgard smiled as she braced herself. Byleth lifted the sword, and plunged it into her chest, killing her instantly. 

She died, with a smile on her face.

 Byleth took the sword out of her, and put it back in its sheath. It took him much strength not to cry, but he knew he couldn't. Not now, when people needed him.

There would be a time for mourning later. But now, he had a country to save, a prince to restore, and a promise to fulfill. 


End file.
